pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Challenge Book
Challenge (formerly Key) Floors While the former key floors themselves are not particularly different from Sprouted, there are many minor changes that have been made to them, and to the items found in them. For one, the keys have been retextured into portals, which look like posters showing the face of the floor's main enemy, as well as a logo of a key and they are also renamed "challenges". These posters drop from the familiar enemies of Sprouted (Gnoll Archer, Mossy Skeleton, random piranha, Gold Thief), are stored in the scroll holder, but cannot be used as portals by themselves. The hero must first visit Dolya Town, find Ren standing near the temple, and if the hero has at least one poster portal with him/her, Ren will give him/her a Challenge Book, in which the hero will add each poster portal, so he/she will be able to visit the relevant challenge floor. Ren gives also a unique weapon, a Reimus Goei, after the hero brings him all four special reward bags from the challenges. The hero can visit the challenge floors with regular enemies as many times as he/she wants (but the enemies will become a little more difficult after each kill). On the other hand challenge boss floors (Gnoll King, Skeleton King etc.) and also the Tengu floor are not repeatable and their portals (Tengu key, Treasure map, Conch Shell etc.) are stored in the key ring and are not added in the Challenge Book. On all challenge floors the 25th defeated enemy drops a teleportation portal to the specific challenge's boss, the 50th a Scroll of Sacrifice, and the 100th a of challenge reward bag, which can be opened immediately, or the hero can wait to gather all four of them, go to Ren, take the Reimus Goei, and open them all together afterwards. Additionally, the rate of dew for all mobs has been greatly increased in comparison to Sprouted. Instead of one or two yellow and/or one or two red dew, and only purple dew dropped from protectors, now all mobs from these floors often drop one or two red and/or one or two purple dew. Protectors in these floors have different names, depending on the special floor: Protectors in the Forest floor are named “Forest Protectors”, in the Prison floor “Grave Protectors”, in the Caves floor “Cave Protectors”, and in the City floor “Vault Protectors”, but without any special characteristic to differentiate them, or any difference from Sprouted. In all the Key floors apart from the City, a medium to high level pet can be very useful but gains little XP. Pets do not follow automatically to the key floors like Sprouted, when they are in a tile next to the hero, but have to be stored to the Lantern of Soul Collect and get released in the challenge floor. They follow the hero back to the dungeon though, without the need of a lantern. On the other hand, pets follow without a problem the hero to the challenge boss floors (Tengu, Crab King etc.). As lanterns are rather limited, and one gets spent each time the hero visits a challenge floor and releases a pet, they should be used only when the hero intends to spend a lot of time in the challenge floor. Gnoll Archer/ Sewers Challenge (floor 27) This is the area with the most amount of changes to it. Most notably, the rewards are completely different. Instead of the Safe Room page being dropped, a Treasure Map is dropped by the 25th dead Gnoll Archer, which can take the hero to a whole new mini-boss that drops a third adamant ring. Players are also allowed to keep all of their Lucky Throwing Knives (formerly Forest Darts), instead of only 30. Gnoll Archers also do not drop any money at all, unlike their Sprouted equivalents, even when an upgraded Lucky Badge is equipped. An upgraded weapon with 2 or more range can be very handy in this floor, as the Gnoll Archers flee quickly only when they get in melee – one tile distance. Lastly, apart from the Treasure Map, the 50th defeated Gnoll Archer will drop a Scroll of Sacrifice, and the 100th Gnoll Archer will drop a "Sewer reward bag" (the hero should not open it at first, if he/she wants to gather all four bags and get the unique weapon from Ren, but it contains 20 stone ores). Gnoll King and Gnoll Keeper/Treasure Map (floor 43) Upon use, the Treasure Map teleports the player to the den of the Gnoll King, a tanky boss that takes low physical and magical damage even from very highly upgraded weapons or wands and summons comparatively weak Gnoll Keeper minions to his side. He has a ranged attack that Roots the hero and he is also fast and runs away a lot, so the fight may be tricky to someone who isn't able to deal damage and also keep up with the fleeing king. However, once the Gnoll King is lowered to half of his health, he stops running away due to his anger, and instead secretes Demon Blood like the Bokoblins in the Power Trial floor when he gets hit. This dangerous gas causes 10 Bleeding damage per turn as well as the Vertigo and Cripple debuffs to anything caught inside apart from the Gnoll King, so if a player ends up trapped within, the situation can quickly become dangerous (the Gnoll King can also cause the Attack Down debuff). Fortunately, as long as the player can keep up with the damage, the fight will be over before too long. Upon defeat, the Gnoll King drops from 1000 to 1500 gold, an Adamant Ring, and Gnoll Clothes, that can be given to Oldnewstwist in Dolyahaven to complete his quest. Mossy Skeleton/ Prison Challenge (floor 28) Mossy Skeletons are as strong as they are in Sprouted, with high resistance to physical attacks from low level heroes. Holy hand grenades (50 are available in a chest in the level), offensive wands (especially Firebolt) or the Glass Totem Attack up buff, if it is available, should instead be used to kill them in early levels, if the hero decides to visit this challenge floor as soon as he/she gets the Challenge Book from Ren. The 25th destroyed Mossy Skeleton will drop a Bone that can teleport the hero to the Skeleton King boss floor, the 50th defeated Mossy Skeleton will drop a Scroll of Sacrifice, and the 100th Mossy Skeleton will drop a "Prison reward bag" (the hero should not open it at first, if he/she wants to gather all four bags and get the unique weapon from Ren, but it contains a Full Moon berry). All other aspects of the level along with its boss floor, the Skeleton King floor (37), remain the same with Sprouted (players should have in mind that all enemies in the Skeleton King floor have very high resistance to fire damage). Albino Giant Piranha / Cave Challenge (floor 29) Apart from the renaming of the 50 “Dumpling bombs” to “Fishing bombs” and of the “Flying Protectors” to “Caves Protectors”, the only important difference from Sprouted is the availability of the Ethereal Chains artifact. If the hero has them, he/she can farm safely piranhas by stepping one tile in the sea, attracting piranhas, going two tiles back, and pulling them to the ground, where they die. An upgraded tier 5 weapon with long range (also absent from Sprouted) can be equally useful for that purpose though, and it is much easier to find in the dungeon. A good floor for farming meat (from the beginning) and to a lesser extent mushrooms (more drop the more piranhas get killed, and none from the start), especially with an upgraded Lucky Badge equipped. The 25th or so dead Albino Piranha will drop a Conch Shell that can teleport the hero to the Crab King boss floor, the 50th or so defeated Albino Piranha will drop a Scroll of Sacrifice, and the 100th Albino Piranha will drop a "Caves reward bag" (the hero should not open it at first, if he/she wants to gather all four bags and get the unique weapon from Ren, but it contains 10 Black, 10 Blue, 10 Cloud and 10 Moon berries). The Crab King floor (38) remains similar to Sprouted, but it can be a lot easier, as the only important difference is that the Lightning Shell doesn’t electrocute back when zapped by wands, but only when hit by physical attacks, and generally deals much less damage if the Hermit Crabs are left unharmed before killing it, so the hero can have this floor completed easily and with little damage dealt to him/her. Gold Thief / City Chalenge (floor 30) This floor has turned from grinder’s Paradise to Hell, in comparison to Sprouted. Gold Thieves’ accuracy, attack speed, evasion and armor has been all greatly increased, and also don't drop the gold they have stolen (they rarely drop 50-100 gold as loot though), so players that want to finish the floor Sprouted-style by killing thieves with melee attacks and earn money at the same time just can't. The only available tactic to all players for gathering and keeping gold from this floor is a) the hero to go first on a shopping spree in every dungeon shop and as a consequence then visit this floor penniless, b) not to pick any gold at first, c) kill enough thieves for dew to be scattered all around the floor (there will be messages about thieves stealing from 100 to 300 gold, but they will practically just hit the hero for some turns and flee), d) constantly use the “Light/Invisibility” ability of the Dew vial by refilling it with the scattered dew and pick all the gold, e) teleport away. The hero who was lucky to find a Ring of Accuracy in the dungeon and has upgraded it at least to +10 will manage to kill Gold Thieves in the beginning, but as their Evasion and Speed increases with each Gold Thief killed, he/she will face the same problem after the 30th Gold Thief killed or so. For the same reason this floor can take tediously long to reach the +100 kills goal apart from heroes in very high levels that their Accuracy is in a very high level, as the thieves take minimum physical damage and run around endlessly. Many upgraded offensive wands (as their beams can’t be dodged), especially Wands of Firebolt, can certainly help in this floor, but even with their help this floor will take long to finish, except from rather high level Battlemages, who can breeze through it and finish it quickly with their higher wand damage Sprouted-style. Another way to finish the floor Sprouted-style is with the hero having along a high level pet that deals most of its damage with bolts, like the Life Fairy/Lifestealer or very high level dragons that recharge their skill very quickly, apart from the Gold Dragon who has only a melee special skill, as the thieves also won't dodge most bolt attacks and will get killed easily. A high level pet with only a powerful melee attack and not a ranged attack available like a Blood Scorpion, an Easter Bunny or a Gold Dragon sounds like a good idea for this floor, but it isn’t: the pet can't kill thieves as they dodge all of its attacks, thieves gather around it, hit it many times each, the pet if it has a high level doesn’t take much damage but also doesn’t deal damage and the game takes many seconds before it allows the hero to take his/her next turn (practically it functions as a time slowing bug, although the floor doesn't have this problem without a pet present). The 25th dead Gold Thief will drop an Ancient Coin that can teleport the hero to the Thief King boss floor, the 50th defeated Gold Thief will drop a Scroll of Sacrifice, and the 100th Gold Thief will drop a "city reward bag" (the hero should not open it at first, if he/she wants to gather all four bags and get the unique weapon from Ren, but it contains a crystal nucleus, that sells for 1000 gold). Lastly, in the Thief King’s Lair (floor 40), the special floor that follows, there is no way for the hero to fall in the basement and gather loot anymore, as the floor holes have been changed into chasm traps, that only harm the hero and don't allow falling. Nevertheless, if the hero manages to avoid/kill the thieves in the City floor and gather the gold that lies there, along with the gold dropped from the Thief King he/she will leave these floors approximately 12000 to 15000 gold richer. Note: The Golden Dungeon Nut reward from Sprouted, for completing all key floors with over 100 enemy kills in each, is also given in SPS-PD, retextured in a box with a smiling face and renamed to “Golden Nut Bless by Developer” (+1 Str., +60 HP or +2 Str. +30 HP). It drops from the 100th enemy killed in the fourth challenge that the 100 enemy kills goal is fulfilled. Trial '''(formerly Book) '''Floors The Book Floors have also been given a new theme: the books themselves are renamed from Book of Life, Book of the Heavens, and Book of Death to Power Trial, Wisdom Trial, and Courage Trial, respectively, while retaining their book form as items,. They are stored is the scroll holder but they must be also added in the Challenge Book for the trial to become accessible (as items they just display the message "This book has lost its magic power. It is Courage/Power/Wisdom Trial"). As in the Challenge floors, the hero can come and go from them as much as he/she likes and whenever he/she likes, and there in no need anymore of reading books on pedestals like Sprouted. On the other hand, the loot will not respawn, but only the enemies. The San-Chikarahs have also been renamed to Triforce pieces, specifically Triforce of Power, Triforce of Wisdom, and Triforce of Courage. The combined Triforce now has a sprite of its own, instead of just a glowing San-Chikarah sprite, but the functionality is not changed. As a bit of a warning, pets are bugged in regard to Trial Floors; trying to take them along can cause the game to crash (they die also very easily in the Power Trial, due to the Demon Blood, in which they don’t have immunity). Courage Trial (Floor 31) Blue Wraiths are now called Wraith Warriors, but the level has no other difference with Sprouted, apart from the general differences of all three trial floors. Power Trial (Floor 32) This is the Book / Trial with the more changes. Steel Honeypots are no longer found here and are removed from the game in general. All the Honeypots are simply regular Honeypots. The Grain of Magic Rice is also removed from the game. Onis have been replaced by Bokoblins, which look like Kupuas from Sprouted and will release Demon Blood gas after taking damage, IF they are hit by a wand or a weapon other than Tier 6 (which are obtainable by just visiting Dolya Town, as Norn/Magic Stones are a regular drop from Golems in the Metropolis). If the hero has an upgraded Tier 6 weapon by the time he/she visits Power Trial, this floor will be really easy for him/her, because the only real danger in this floor is the Demon Blood gas. But even without a T6 weapon, several factors make Bokoblins much easier to handle than Kupuas: they don't resist damage from lower tier weapons, open rooms are plentiful, so it's much harder to get stuck between two Bokoblins, Jump Shoes are always handy for escaping the Demon Blood area of effect, and the Bokoblin stats are much lower than the Kupuas in Sprouted, so they can be fought without too much worry of suddenly taking 1000 or so damage from just a few melee hits. If the hero has upgraded Boots or Greaves of Nature, the tactic of constant “Light/Invisibility” + Refilling the Dew Vial with dew, can also be very useful here, due to the abundance of high grass and in consequence of dew drops. 'Wisdom Trial (Floor 33)' It is the book / trial floor with the most changes. The most important difference from Sprouted is that falling in chasms and repeating the level is no more available. The empty chasm tiles of Sprouted are changed into chasm traps like in the Thief King's floor, dealing some damage to the hero, if he/she steps on them, and not allowing falling. The layout of the level is very similar to Sprouted, but the rooms are closer to each other, so with clever use of the Jump Shoes there will be almost no need for a Potion of Levitation. The floor’s item generation of artifacts/wands/rings/potions of might/scrolls of magical infusion etc. even with an upgraded to +15 Lucky Badge equipped before visiting it has been very highly nerfed in comparison to Sprouted, and also Phase Pitchers spawn rather randomly, even with a +15 Lucky Badge equipped - there can be 5 in one run, and only one in another. Lastly Animated Statues are renamed to “Animated Steels” and Flying Protectors to “Wisdom Protectors”, but have no other difference from their equivalents in Sprouted. Category:SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon